Maximus Leone
Maximus Leone, also known as Max Leone, is the primary protagonist of Temporal Glitch. A young man from a troubled future, he finds himself back in the past within the body of his teenage self. Max eventually obtains his own temporal skill and begins re-living the past, in order to protect the world from a calamity known as the Chornocalypse. Appearance Max has long messy dark brown hair. His eyes are hazel normally. When his temporal glitch is active, his eyes flash a light blue. Evolved use of his power causes the sclera in his eyes to darken. His usual attire consists of a white T-shirt and jeans, as well as a cerulean jacket Personality At first glance, Max appears timid and introverted. He openly admits he's a nerd at heart and isn't fond of violent confrontations. Despite this, he gets along quite well with members of RJAC, who endorse him as their eventual Vice-President. Max also has a strong sense of justice and morality. This makes him easy for Michael to recruit him into the Chrono Guard. He also has a desire to be free and live his life his own way, putting him at odds with people such as his father, who is very controlling Relationships 'Zekken Zimmerman' Zekken is one of Max's best friends, as well as his cousin. Unlike Max, who is more of a pacifist in nature, Zekken is more aggressive and occasionally rebellious. Despite being a year younger, Zekken is physically stronger than his cousin, serving as his willing bodyguard. 'Moe Jackson' Another of Max's friends. Moe's tomboyish, geeky nature makes her a trustworthy ally to Max. 'Lavender Baker' One of Max's friends. She serves as one of Max's bodyguards. Unbeknownst to Max, it's heavily implied she harbors romantic feelings towards him 'Naomi Lee' The two appear to be extremely close. Max appears to hold her in high regard, though whether his feelings for her are romantic or not remain to be seen 'Hugo Seamus' As an executive obsessed with his image, as well as a cheating drunk, Max fears and thinks lowly of his father. By the end of Book I, Max begins to rebel against his father's abuse. By Book II, Max openly opposes his father after learning of the latter's association with Paradox Circle Abilities Natural Abilities Keen Intellect What Max lacks in physical strength he makes up for with his intelligence. This makes him the brains of most operations Genius Strategist Max has been shown to strategize most plans even at a young age. His so called "over-calculating" allows him to mentally consider all possible results of plans he can think of Temporal Skill Mindful Guide Max's temporal skill allows him to peer into the minds of his targets, allowing him to potentially alter, implant memories, or hypnotize * Memory Implantation: By tapping a target's head, Max at will can implant memories into his target's mind. The memories can be from the past or the future. Max usually uses this to mentally bring forth his friends from the future * Hypnosis: Max can also place targets under some sort of mind control, usually to interrogate them for information. Initially, Max can only use the ability to make his target answer a single question, but evolved use allows him to briefly place targets under control or render them unconscious * Memory Dreams: When asleep, Max can occasionally dream of strange events either from the distant past or future. * Slight clairvoyance: Max's power also gives him occasional visions of what's to come, usually in his dreams.